Young love
by theperksofbeingme756
Summary: "I can't do this anymore!" I screamed, sliding down the wall slowly. "Yes you can!" Justin yelled back at me, clutching my arms for dear life. I entangled my fingers into my hair, slightly pulling. I began to cry and Justin pulled me into his arms, rocking me slowly back and forth. "I love you Juliet." he whispered. "Please baby." I didn't reply, but sat there and cried.


**A/N**

Ok, so here are some songs of which you can listen too to get the feel for the story. I'll be providing one of these for each chapter.

Juliet's POV

I looked around the enormous theater, feeling small in it's large space. I'll be playing here tomorrow, on my violin and I'm completely terrified.

I walked away from the theater, butterflies in my stomach. I mean, I don't know why I'm nervous, maybe it's just because I have a small amount of stage fright which I have to often get over.

I've been playing the Violin, Cello, Piano, and Harp since I was 3 years old, so that's 15 years now (I'm 18 if you can't do the math). My mom was always obsessed with making me a proper, accomplished, elegant lady who could hold her own.

I guess she got her wish.

I am fluent in 5 languages other than English: Italian, German, Russian, Spanish, and French and I am also now attending the college of Cambridge.

I'm getting my degree in Biology. I'm going to be a Pediatrician one day. My dad thinks it's a rubbish career, but I just keep telling him that he also thought that his career was completely bogus and look where he is now!

A billionaire, amazing daughter, promising future...nothing much.

But anyhow, um...I love painting. I mean, I REALLY love painting and it's just the one thing that I can do really well I guess. My dad wants to sell my paintings but I'd never let him.

This is my latest painting.

He also wants me to get into modeling but I also said no to that. I mean, why would I want to walk around a useless runway, prancing around, when I can be doing things which are a much better use of my time.

I like to do a lot of sports, like running and I'm on a competive swim team. My coach says that I can easily go to the Olympics, and so...maybe I will. I mean, who knows. It would be fun and just another thing off my checklist of life.

My mum...she isn't with us anymore. My dad doesn't like to talk about her, and I don't have any photos so I have no idea what she looked like. I've only gotten my dad to talk about mum once when he was completely wasted.

He said that she was like light. Completely pure, and talented and just perfect.

He also said that she was his drug. He was completely addicted to her and her personality. He told me that I look a lot like her and that I act even more like her and I just smiled.

My mum died when I was 7.

It's been my dad's life dream now to raise me up as a proper young lady of which my mother would approve of. I guess that's almost impossible because my mum's lifestyle was perfect.

So, in my dad's eyes that means that I have to be perfect too. Not an easy lifestyle to live up to...

And so here I am, getting ready for my dad's formal party thing. I don't really know how to explain it except that ALL of his business people are going to be there.

And knowing my dad, they'll know about me too. So, I have to look the part perfectly.

I'm currently wearing this and I'm finishing up the last touches of my makeup. I leaned forward closer to the mirror, and dabbed a small bit of clear lip gloss onto my lips and rubbed them together.

I smiled at the end product, and walked over to the full length mirror hanging on my wall, looking over my entire body.

_well damn, I look sexy._ I thought, looking at myself from the back. _An innocent, daddy's girl sexy, but sexy is sexy I guess. _

I decided that it was finished, and walked over to my door, opening it. I walked out of my room and down the long hallway, my tall heels clicking softly against the tile floor.

The hallway abruptly stopped and a grand, marble staircase sprawled out before my eyes. I could hear soft, classical music playing in the distance and I smiled to myself.

This was going to be one hell of a party.

I gracefully placed my hand on the wooden banister for support as I stepped down one step at a time. I reached the part of the staircase opening of which I was visible and I could see women in full length gowns and men in tuxes.

I reached the bottom of the staircase and I instantly felt eyes upon me. I gulped, choking down my nervousness and went upon a mission to find Dad.

Weaving through the thick crowd of businessmen and young dates, I spotted him near the bar, a glass of brandy in hand. I smiled, walking towards him confindently.

His gaze fell upon me and his eyes light up into a bright smile, instantly drawing the gaze of every eye surrounding him.

"Oh Charles! This is my daughter Juliet. I'm not sure if you've met." He exclaimed, his hand reaching out for me.

I extended mine in a graceful manner, smiling, and he pulled me close to his side protectively.

"Hello." I said confidently to the man on his right 'Charles'

"Hello my dear, what a pleasure." Charles said, kissing my hand gently. I smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine sir."

Charles chuckled good-naturedly and offered me a drink, which I promptly declined.

"I don't drink." I said simply. He smiled tightly, nodded, then moved onto another conversation of the latest business sales.

"You look lovely tonight dear." Dad said to me with a large smile. I grinned at him in return.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself Dad." I said. He took another sip of his brandy and then looked at me seriously.

"Juliet, there are many charming, highly eligible young men here of which it would be a very strategic alliance. Go mingle and make some friends." He said affectionately. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok dad, I'll see you later." I said, walking away. I found a server with a tray of champagne of which I took a glass. I took a small sip and then withdrew.

I turned instantly at the sensation of a hand on my shoulder. A young man, my age, maybe a year older, stood before me with a smile. I smiled back kindly at him in return

(**A/N ok, so this is kinda the soundtrack to this part of the chapter. So yeah. **

"What is a beautiful girl like you, all alone at a party like this?" He asked cheekily, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Oh you know, just getting a feel for the party." I replied, laughing lightly.

He then shocked me by taking my drink into his left hand, then quickly placing both drinks on a passing servers tray.

"Dance with me." he whispered hotly. I smiled nervously, as I heard a slow song come on (**3:16 is the song) . **

I felt my heart pounding as the young man lead me to the dance floor, and then stopped right in the moonlight shinning through the bay windows. I was completely speechless as we danced, his hand on my waist and mine was on his strong shoulder.

"What's your name?" He asked me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Juliet." I replied softly. He smiled at me, and I swear my stomach dropped.

"I'm Justin." he whispered, making me smile gently. We swayed back and forth, the moment magical in the moonlight. I closed my eyes and drew closer to him, inhaling his cologne.

We stayed that way for a long time, just swaying back and forth, my head resting on his shoulder and his body enveloping mine lovingly. The song eventually ended, but nothing mattered in the moment.

It was like we were the only two people in the world.

I pulled away suddenly, and saw that his eyes, also, were closed and opened at the sudden departure of my body.

"Something wrong?" He asked me concerned. I shook my head, and simply took his hand, pulling him towards something of which I've never shown another person.

We weaved through the crowds, avoiding servers, and turned a corner. I walked us through my house, which I've spent years exploring, discovering all the nooks and crannies of.

We came to a balcony, the full moon shining down upon us, but small lanterns equaled out the darkness. I let go of his hand, but he touched my shoulder, making me turn. He looked deep into my eyes as he reconnected our hands.

"Don't let go Juliet." He said softly, drawing me closer to him. Our faces inches apart, I looked quickly from his deep, brown eyes to his full, pink lips.

"Never." I whispered, and he connected our lips gently.

I felt as if every breath of air I had was punched out of me, and in that instant I melted into his body. His arms enveloped me and brought me closer if possible.

It seemed like forever, as we stood there, under the moonlight, kissing. He broke the kiss off, and stared at me deep in the eyes while breathing heavily. Every action he did seemed to leave me speechless.

"Who are you Juliet?" He asked me, searching my face hopelessly.

"I'm just me." I replied softly, unable to speak much after our passionate actions. His face turned into a soft smile, and he kissed my lips again, my arms finding their way around his strong neck.

We broke apart once more, and I closed my eyes, simply laying my head against his chest.

**A/N**

Hello guys! Ok. So what did you think about the first chapter? I don't know about you, but I just really liked it. So, Um, comment if you want me to update sooner, I think I'll update on the weekend but I'm not sure.

I can always update sooner. :D

Ok, well have a really great day and I'll see you later my lovelies!

~Avery


End file.
